1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mechanical supports of easel type for retaining printed publication including a transparent viewing portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously mechanical devices for holding printed matter have been limited to floor stands or easels for support with other means being utilized to hold books open such as clips, clamps, slides and the like such as taught in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,390 by F. W. BAUKUS, for a BOOK LINER AND MAGNIFIER, dated Oct. 25, 1960. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 2,527,071, by G. J. PIERCE, for a MAGNIFYING ATTACHMENT FOR BOOKS, dated Oct. 24, 1950 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,057,807, by E. WHITMORE, for a MAGNIFYING DEVICE, dated Oct. 20, 1936. Optical devices have been in use for some time, however, with singular purpose to magnify the printing so as to optically increase the size of the printed characters such as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,166,988 by R. E. FOSDICK, for a COMPOUND READING LENS, dated July 25, 1939.